Fun in the Rye
by Mr. Wonderful Please
Summary: Bryan/Michael. Yaoi with LEMON. Michael managed to seriously piss off Bryan. Of course that doesn't go unpunished. And our dear Bryan has a very special punishment in mind.


**Hello everyone. This is my very first lemon, written as a New Years resolution for mine and chocolatexloverx16****'****s new lemon collab account!**

**Some credit goes to Beywriter, whose awesome random pairing generator helped me pick out the characters to suffer under my awful lemon writing skills. Thank you!**

**And another thank you goes to Darial, for translating my original title ****'****The Fuckers in the Rye****'**** into Finnish (hässijät ruispellossa), so that I would be able to use it without my account getting banned. Kiitos!**

**Oh, and another one goes to chocolatexloverx16, my dear collab partner in crime. Who cheered me on while writing this! :)**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Beyblade**

**Warnings: Sex, yaoi, some swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**xxx**

Fun in the Rye / Hässijät Ruispellossa

What the fuck? Seriously! Whoever that creeper was, whose room was located right above Michael's, well he sure got laid often. And he was quite a screamer too. Damn was this annoying. It's not like Michael was rigid and awkwardly uptight or something like that. Michael was a very enthusiastic supporter of masturbation and any other sexual acts. Thing is, he was also a jealous person... Oh the jealousy! Why could that bitch upstairs get some and he not? Damn whoever it was! Michael grumbled some _very_ 'friendly' words and then decided to start reading his book. It was a book his mother had sent him. 'The Catcher in the Rye'. Not exactly the kind of literature he'd usually engage in, he was more the comic book type, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He had to distract himself, even if it meant reading a novel that was required for school at some point in his career. Unfortunately, Michael couldn't concentrate. That book was weird. And what did the story plot have to do with rye anyways? He didn't get it. Maybe he should start reading some of those Finnish comic books that he had bought in the '7-Eleven' down the road. You might have guessed it, he was in Finland. It was where 5th annual Beyblade world championship was taking place. So far his team was doing well. 'It would do even better if I were able to sleep at night.' he thought to himself. Then suddenly, he got a brilliant idea! An amazingly glorious, epic idea! He climbed up on the closet (the surface closest to the ceiling) and then started making moaning sounds.

'Ahhh, ahhh, YES, oh do me harder baby, harder, HARDER.'

The sounds from upstairs immediately stopped. He had disturbed them enough for them to lose all their horniness. Satisfied with the result, Michael returned back to bed and was finally able to fall asleep. The whole act continued for a couple of days. Michael was getting more and more amused with the situation and whoever lived upstairs more irritated. Well, who wouldn't? Michael was interrupting his fucking after all. It's not like he had expected any harm to occur. He just wasn't the type to think ahead. And boy was he surprised to see Bryan approach him after his training.

'Meet me in the rye field at the lake. 9 pm. Sharp!'

'Wait what?' Michael replied dumbfounded.

Bryan smirked ominously. 'Well you didn't expect to just get off that easily after having interrupted my nightly adventures, did you?'

His voice was mocking and degrading. Michael gulped. So it had been Bryan all along. The fucker was Bryan! Oh man, he was in deep shit now.

'How did you know it was me?'

Bryan snickered. 'Simple. I just asked the receptionist for the name of the person who stayed in the room below mine. To be frank, it didn't exactly surprise me to find out it was you.'

The receptionist was probably not permitted to give out that information. But Bryan was scary, maybe he had threatened him or something.

'What are you going to do to me?' Michael asked, now being slightly agitated and worried. Meeting up in a deserted rye field wasn't exactly normal after all. He was convinced that Bryan was planning on murdering him and then dumping the body in the lake or something.

'Don't be silly.' Bryan stated, as if he were able to read Michael's thoughts. 'I'm not going to kill you. Although I might reconsider if you decide not too show up...'

He let out an ugly laugh and then walked away, leaving behind a frightened Michael.

'Oii.' Michael flinched. That dude gave him the shivers. 'What a creep.'

xxx – xxx – xxx

It was ten to nine, for the first time in his life; Michael was early to an appointment. Normally he enjoyed making the other wait, it made him feel important. But this time he didn't want to risk it. He figured that being on time might significantly increase his life chances.

'Uh, uh, uh, seems like you couldn't wait! I have to confess, I didn't expect you to be all that enthusiastic about our little _meeting_. This is a positive surprise.'

Bryan's voice sounded even creepier in the dark. And there was something disturbing about the way he said 'meeting'.

'What do you want?' Michael asked. The faster they'd get to the point, the faster he could get out of here. And quite honestly, being alone with that freak Bryan in a deserted field was not exactly something he was very comfortable with. That guy had fucked up Ray pretty badly in a Beybattle a few years earlier. The broadcasting companies had even gone to such lengths as interrupting the program or censoring the footage when they replayed it during the news.

'I told Eddie I was going to meet you here. If I end up dead or missing, they'll know it was you.'

Bryan just laughed at Michael's threat. It was quite an unpleasant laugh too. He leaned his head back, flashed all his teeth and then had a sickening sound escape from his mouth, that really wasn't that much of a laugh at all, -at least in Michael's opinion. Bryan licked his lips viciously.

'No, no, no, Michael. Why so dark? Oh let me tell you, I have very _different_ plans in mind for you... that is, if you cooperate.

Michael shivered. Somehow that didn't really sound that relieving.

'What kind of plans?'

Bryan smirked. 'Well little Michael, you've been ruining my fun quite a lot. Those were escorts, so I had to pay them no matter how bad the fuck. Escorts are quite expensive little Michael. But I'm not mad, you know why? Well, because you are going to make up for it.'

Michael sighed in relief. 'So you want money?'

Oh dear, and he had gotten so worked up over money. It was going to be quite a bit of money but at least he got to keep his life. However, his enthusiasm was short lived. He had an ominous feeling in his gut when Bryan cocked an eyebrow.

'I'm honoured. You appear to be thinking I'm some sort of saint, but sorry to disappoint you.' The creepy smile reappeared on his face. 'No, no, no, it won't be that easy. No money can replace those nights of lost pleasure.'

Michael was confused now. What the hell was going on? And what did that freak want from him. The 'freak' soon enough answered his question.

'I want you to make up for the pleasure.'

In that moment Michael's jaw dropped. 'WHAT? You want me to have sex with you, you sick pervert!'

The other's face transformed into a grimace. 'Do you honestly think you even have a choice? Please, I'm an expert in crime and criminal investigation methods. I know how to knock out a child and make it look like you raped it. So unless you want to be prosecuted as not just a sex-offender but also a paedophile, I strongly suggest you follow my orders.'

Michael gulped. This was bad, very bad. It didn't look good for him at all. This was Bryan, he knew Bryan would not even shed a thought on empathy and carry out his plan without any sensation of guilt. He was defeated. The great Michael Parker was defeated. Forced to follow orders like a cheap prostitute. He sighed.

'Fine.'

Bryan licked his lips again. 'Smart decision.'

Then he unzipped his fly and dropped his pants. Despite his unfortunate situation, Michael couldn't help to think how ridiculous the act had looked.

'Foreplay.' Bryan said. 'And make it good.'

The amused smile froze on Michaels face. This guy wanted him to actually… touch his junk and do stuff with it. Oh no. He would have been able to do passive fucking but this was just too personal. But he knew the other wouldn't take 'no' as an answer, so with sunken shoulders he walked up to him and slowly reached out his hand. He flinched as it made contact with Bryan's cock.

'Stop being a pussy.'

Michael nodded and slowly began moving his hand up and down. This was the most sickening moment of his life. He was giving Bryan a handy. Gross! And Bryan had foreskin… he hadn't expected that. Kinda strange. Oh these foreigners.

'That's the worst hand job I've ever gotten.' Bryan expressed with sickening disgust in his voice. 'Knee down. Let's see if you are better a blowing.'

Colour disappeared from Michael's face. 'I am NOT giving you head!'

Bryan raised another eyebrow. Dammit, Michael didn't have a choice. And that bastard knew it! Michael snorted in frustration as he kneed down. His eyes were right at level with Bryan's penis, that was bouncing out of the underpants. He closed his eyes, moved his face closer …and licked it. Oh man, this was weird. He took a deep breath, than licked it again. It didn't really taste of anything, which was a relief. He opened his mouth up wide and then cupped it around the head of Bryan's cock. It was slightly less disgusting than he had expected. He started moving his mouth up along the length of the penis, trying to imitate his former girlfriends who had given him blow jobs before.

Bryan let out a slow moan. 'Sicko.' Michael thought to himself. He continued to move up and down, occasionally letting his tongue strife along the tip and playing with it. His ego was starting to convince itself that he was good at this, even though he hadn't even managed to deep throat the cock enough to hit the back of his throat. Suddenly he tasted something salty and jerked back immediately. Now THAT was gross.

'Pre-cum.' Bryan explained. 'You should probably stop now, it takes me some time to get horny again, once I blow my load.'

His voice sounded strangely affectionate but Michael didn't really pay much attention to it. This attention was rather occupied by Bryan's hands, that were slowly undressing him, pulling his polo shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. His face was really close now. Michael could feel his breath strife his skin. He was caught by surprise when Bryan started to plant soft butterfly kisses down his neckline. It actually felt quite nice. Even though it was a guy doing it. And even though this guy was Bryan. Michael arched his back as Bryan slowly traced his tongue down to his privates.

'So you like that?' Bryan asked mockingly.

'No, not at all.' Michael countered. No way would he -under any circumstances- confess it to _him_!

Bryan just shrugged. 'Liar.' Then he continued.

Michael could feel the other guy's hand burying itself in his pubes.

'Surprise, surprise, guess who's not a natural blonde?' Came Bryan's sneer reaction to the dark pubic hair.

Michael grumbled in return, but his mood soon lightened up when he felt a wet tongue on the tip of his cock, drawing small circles with saliva. He cringed at the unexpected pleasure, earning him a soft smile from Bryan. Michael watched the guy take off his jacket and t-shirt. He was making quite a show out of it. Then he pulled a condom and little tube of lube out of one of his jacket pockets. He ripped open the condom wrapper (ribbed for maximum sensation) then he put it on inside out.

'It's supposed to go on the other way.' Michael told him.

'Yes,… that is if I were planning to pleasure _you_. Too bad, I'm a self-absorbed egoist.'

Michael rolled his eyes. 'Figures.'

Bryan then placed the tube of lubricant in Michael's hand. 'Apply as much as you feel you need.' he smirked. 'Just so you know it's gonna hurt like a bitch.'

Upon hearing that comment Michael emptied nearly the entire content of the tube into his hand and rubbed it onto Bryan's penis.

'You might want to use some for your ass.'

'How do I do that?' Michael asked. He had never felt it to be necessary to research the procedure of anal sex so he didn't have a clue as to how to do it.

'Just lie down.'

Michael did as told. The rye was poking him in the stomach, it was quite uncomfortable. Then he felt sudden coldness as lube was smeared onto his entrance. Smooth fingers were spreading it out and it actually felt kinda kinky and pleasant, …that is until a finger suddenly got inserted in his anus. That just felt like he really had to go …use the restroom-badly!

'Hrmph.' he grumbled.

'Are you ready?' Bryan asked.

'No.'

'Pussy.'

Michael laughed. He still couldn't believe the strangeness of the situation. It was probably best not to think about it at all. He cleared his mind of all those thought and then expressed a reluctant 'Go'.

Upon hearing the signal, Bryan placed his cock at Michael's rear and inserted it.

'Ahhrgh.' It came from the guy below. 'Holy fuck, that hurts. Pull it out you masochist.'

Bryan did as told. But pulling out hurt as well. Now Michael was breathing hard.

'Do we really have to do this?'

'Yes.' Bryan stated smirking.

Michael pulled a face. 'Fine, but be more careful this time.'

Bryan inserted himself more slowly this time. It hurt even more.

'How about you just push it in all at once.' Michael suggested.

Bryan was quite content about that remark. 'You've got guts. I'm surprised.'

The he pushed as hard as he could. Michael let out a loud scream.

'You asked for it.'

'Is it all in at least?'

'All in.' Bryan confirmed.

He allowed Michael some time to get used to the feeling, he figured once the heavy breathing stopped it was a good moment to continue. So he started to thrust his hips up and down.

'You masochist.'

'Suck it up, I've waited long enough.'

Michael's breathing accelerated, and he grabbed onto random strands of rye to deal with the pain. He clenched his teeth. Damn that masochist. But then, strangely, it started to feel good, really good. He started moaning, not out of pain this time, but out of pleasure. It appeared that on top of him Bryan was getting it off too, Michael just hoped that he wouldn't cum before he himself did. Bryan seemed like the type of guy who would leave business unfinished just to piss him off. So Michael started to move his hips in tact with Bryan's. That way it felt even better, especially when Bryan seemed to have hit some sort of magic point. Oh wow, did Michael feel ecstatic.

'Oh.' he screamed. 'Oh Bryan!'

Bryan would without a doubt make fun of him afterwards, for having yelled out his name but in that moment Michael didn't care. Actually, Bryan shouldn't be able to say anything, he had been screaming too. As the magic point was hit over and over again, the pleasure was increasing rapidly until Michael, in the blink of a moment, spilled his load over the pointy rye crops. Bryan came right after. He collapsed on top of Michael. They were breathing in unison. It was a somewhat sweet moment. It ended when Bryan pulled out and rolled over to the side.

'So Mikey, what did you think. By the sound of it you seemed to enjoy it. I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream my name that loud.'

Michael boxed him. 'Oh shut up.'

Bryan snickered.

They both stared at each other for a long while and then Michael moved closer.

'What are you doi…?'

Bryan's words were cut off by Michael's lips. He pushed him away roughly.

'No kissing. Don't you know anything about the rules of prostitution?'

Michael smiled. 'Well I'm no prostitute and neither are you.'

He planted another kiss on Bryan's lips. This time the other guy didn't protest. As for Michael, it felt nice to be in control for a change after Bryan had so bluntly just made him his bitch. Michael traced his tongue along Bryans lips and pushed it inside the other's mouth. Bryan didn't protest. The French kissed for a little while longer, their tongues clashing in such lovely symphony, until Michael suddenly noticed his partners face being illuminated by something that appeared to be the light omitted by a torch. He jerked around. Standing there were Eddie, Judy and a few agents of the Finnish Poliisi who were giggling and mumbling: '_Hässijät ruispellossa!__'_

Judy and Eddie just stared at the scene in front of them, somewhat dumbfounded. Eddie was the first one to speak:

'You said you were going to meet that psycho in the field and told me to call the cops if it would take too long...' he stuttered.

Michael blushed and hid his face behind Bryan's. This was the height of embarrassment. Oh boy, how would he be able to talk himself out of this? To all extent Bryan now stripped the condom off his dick and tied a knot. Highly amused he then started to swing around the little rubber filled with cum like a hypnosis pendulum:

'This is all exactly what it looks like!' he said contently.

**xxx ****–**** xxx ****–**** xxx **

**Okay, it****'****s done! My first ever lemon. Yay. So what you you think? Was it good, bad, mediocre... leave me your opinion in a review! :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
